Magic: The Glee Project 2
by somesilverreply
Summary: The Glee Project contenders are hanging out, about to watch the new episode when Nellie notices something wrong with Michael.


I absolutely ADORE the idea of Michael/Nellie! A quick little story I whipped up last night. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: None of this is factual. I don't want Michael to break up with his girlfriend so please don't attack me. Plus, I have no idea of the pairings for Sexuality week.**

* * *

"Remember when Shanna totally head-butted Michael when she went in to kiss him?" Aylin yelled over the overlapping laughs among the contenders. They were all at Blake's house in Los Angeles, retelling old stories from their times on The Glee Project campus. It was Sexuality week and he invited his friends to come over and watch it.

The group laughed and all looked at a blushing Shanna.

"It wasn't that bad!" She said, defending herself in her cute southern drawl.

"Right, Mikey?"

Michael wasn't paying any attention. He was sitting up on the couch while the rest of the bunch was sitting on the floor, clad with cheetos dug into the carpet and empty Budweisers. His mind was somewhere else; the noise from his friends was exactly that. Noise. Nothing else.

"Hey now you know he hates it when we call him that!" Ali laughed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weisman!" Shanna put back her hands, mocking a formal tone.

But Michael still said nothing. His friends didn't seem to notice. Lily had thought of another memory and they were all laughing about something else.

All but Nellie. She too was laughing with the other contenders, but she took notice of Michael's faraway look. She and him grew sort of close throughout the competition. He was introverted like her, so they could relate to how they were feeling about certain assignments. He was her partner for Sexuality, so they became very comfortable with  
each other.

Nellie decided not to say anything until she saw Michael stand up and walk towards Blake's patio, stepping outside.

Impulsively, she stood up to go see what was wrong.

"Nel, where you going?" Shanna asked.

"Oh... Uh... Get another drink from the cooler outside."

"Ooh, bring me back one?"

"And me too?" Tyler joined in.

"Sure," she agreed. She wondered how they didn't notice Michael was  
outside.

She walked over and slowly slid the door to the patio open and shut it behind her. The view was beautiful; the sun was in the perfect position in the sky making it glow a beautiful pink.

Michael looked over to see Nellie walk out, giving her a forced half smile. She hesitantly walked over to the swinging bench he was sitting on and sat next to him, making sure to keep a distance. She didn't know why, but she felt like it was needed.

"I saw you walk out. You seem... out of it. What's wrong? If you don't mind me asking." She was afraid she was invading his privacy.

"You don't have to say anything at a-"

"My girlfriend broke up with me," he sighed, still looking in the distance.

"Oh, Michael-"

"Over text."

Nellie could almost feel the sting of what he was feeling. That had to be just terrible. But for some reason she felt glad. And she hated herself for it. After all, he was her friend.

"Did... Did she say why?" She asked quietly.

"She said the distance was a problem. And with me moving to LA she didn't know what to expect. So... she just ended it. After two years. Just... like that," he explained, his voice cracking on the last few words.

Nellie's heart broke when she heard him. She'd never seen him that vulnerable or upset. He usually puts a protective shell around him, never expressing any negative emotion he had.

"I... maybe it's best that way."

"What?"

As soon as she said it she wanted the words to go back in her mouth. But it was too late. And they all started coming out like diarrhea.

"Maybe... If she wasn't able to handle the fact that you're moving on to big things, maybe she's not worth having. I believe everything happens for a reason. Even though it doesn't make sense now it will later."

She paused and looked up at him to study his face, to see any sign of anger or sadness, but instead she found a smile. And not just a smile. As she looked up at him more, he began to laugh.

Nellie beamed with a smile and joined in on his infectious laughter, still confused as to why he was doing it.

"What?" She said breathily between laughs.

"I.. I wrote a song with literally those exact words a few weeks ago," he smiled.

"Really?" She asked, waiting for him to go on.

"I guess I was waiting for some magic guru with magic words to help me magically feel better. But I guess I should have just been listening to myself the whole time," he looked down at her like she was the magic guru he'd waited for.

"You should learn to do it more often. You're pretty smart you know."

Michael looked down at her like he was anticipating something. He felt his adrenaline kick in for reasons he couldn't understand. She felt it too.

Before he knew what his hands were doing he places them on the sides of her face and slowly leaned down.

Nellie's heart was racing and she didn't realize what was happening until-

"Nellie how long does it take to- OH! Hey, Michael, we were looking for you!" Shanna stood awkwardly at the door, having just caught the two before their kiss.

"Um... the episode's about to start, if y'all want to come inside?"

"Uh, thanks, Shan, we'll be in in a minute." Michael told her.

She nodded, happy to get out of the awkward situation.

When Michael heard the light click of the door closing, he focused his attention back on the girl next to him.

"So..." When Michael tried to lean in again, Nellie reluctantly pushed him away.

"Maybe we should wait. Didn't she text you about... 30 minutes ago?" She smiled and bit her lip, making it that much harder for Michael to hear her say no. But he knew she was right.

"Yeah..." He trailed off. The two looked at each other and began laughing again. He gently placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. This, she did not oppose to.

After they lay there for a moment, Michael spoke up.

"You don't mind missing the episode, do you?"

"Nah. Do you?"

"Nope."

So they stayed. Never moving a single muscle. Only the slight rises and falls of their chests could be seen.

"Hey, Nellie."

"Hmm?" She asked, slowly starting to drift off to sleep.

"Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head, and allowed himself to drift off too, with nothing but promise for a better day tomorrow.


End file.
